Another bit by the RoyAi bug
by PureSirius
Summary: looks like I got bit by the RoyAi drabble bug....a series of drabbles that popped into my head...written for the 100 RoyAi themes challenge...rated T just to be safe for later drabbles...
1. 33 A walk

Padfootlet: uh oh…looks like I got bitten by the RoiAi drabble bug thing! Anyway…I guess I'll do this for the 100 RoyAi Themes challenge

Disclaimer: hate these…I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction if I owned it would I?

--------………….---------

Roy loved fall. The mix of red, yellow, and orange leaves on the ground and tree branches always reminded him of fire. The cool air felt good against his face as he and his First Lieutenant walked Black Hayate in the courtyard of Central, during their lunch break.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The fire in her eyes, and the cool tone in her voice as she reminded (threatened) him to do his paperwork. She was the very definition of fall. Perhaps that is why he seems to smile as the leaves start to fall when the summer begins to die and autumn blooms into life.


	2. 4 Grave

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Those We Love…

Ep. 25 Spoilers…

------…..-----

"Colonel…"

Mustang's eyes hadn't left the grave, and it was starting to rain. Riza knew how much he hated the rain.

The Colonel didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge her presence or the rain that steadily began to fall; he just stared at the grave marked: Maes Hughes.

A solitary tear made its way down his cheek, but the rain thankfully hid it. He never thought it was possible. For some reason, he always had that insane idea that Hughes would live forever, and that the Major would always be available whenever Roy called for him. He wasn't prepared to never see his best friend's goofy grin again, or to see the tears of his young daughter, as her father was buried in the earth, gone forever. Never could Roy ever think, that he would never hear his friend's annoying ramblings about his family; nor did he think he would miss it.

"Colonel…" Riza tried again. "It's starting to rain…you don't want to catch a cold."

Mustang looked at her, midnight eyes fixed on her brown ones. Something about them looked desperate and lost, instead of the normal cocky, confident look Riza was used to. The thought of Roy Mustang, the infamous Flame Alchemist, looking like a lost child, unnerved her, and caused a pang in her heart.

Mustang looked back at the grave. "He was a good man," he finally spoke, his voice hoarse from not speaking all day.

"He was," Riza agreed. She had never seen a better man that Maes Hughes; except maybe, for the one standing next to her, his heart torn to shreds now that he knew he would never see his friend again.

Mustang fought the sobs that desperately wanted to be released. Eventually, he gave into grief, allowing his sorrow to take control, as his body shook as tears streamed down his face, mixing with the rain, now pouring from the heavens. His knees gave way, and he kneeled in front of the tombstone, tracing the engraved name on the marble with his finger.

Forgetting all military training and protocol, Riza kneeled down as well, wrapping her commanding officer in a tight embrace, which he returned, wrapping his own arms around her middle, clinging onto her like she was the only thing that kept him from falling.

"I can't believe he's gone," he mumbled into the lieutenant's wet uniform.

Riza hugged him tighter, placing a kiss on the top of his hair that was now gel-less thanks to the rain; the small gesture letting him know he was not alone, and that she would always be there to pick him back up off his knees and move forward.

-------…….-----

Review Plz!


	3. 45 Awakening

Disclaimer: See ch. 1

Just another morning…

-------…….-----

"Ow! Hey! Give that back!"

"No way I had it first!"

"No you didn't! You just stole it from me you jerk!"

"That's because little girl's shouldn't be allowed to do alchemy!"

"DDDAAAAADDDDYYY!"

A man with midnight black hair groaned under the covers. _'Not again,' _He thought tiredly. "Riza…" he grumbled, poking his wife.

"Forget it…it's your turn," Riza muttered back, burying her head under the pillow to drown out the arguing of her two children.

"DAAADDYYY! Kyle took my alchemy book!" A girl with black hair ran into the room and stood next to her parent's bed.

_'I wonder if my gloves are anywhere nearby,' _Roy thought irritably.

"I DID NOT! DAD SHE'S LYING!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

Two shots rang out through the master bedroom, as Riza, finally fed up with the screaming, took the handgun that always sat on the nightstand next to her bed. "Kyle give your sister back her book or do you want your father to get out his gloves again?"

"But she started it!"

"Did not!"

This time, fire shot past the two children, making them eep. "Out…now!" Mustang said as calmly as possible, his eyebrow twitching irritably.

Shoving the book back in Alyssa's arms, Kyle sulked out of the room, with his sister humming happily behind him, occasionally giving a taunting "Nyah, Nyah."

Riza flopped back on the bed and put her gun back in its rightful place, as Roy did the same with his gloves.

"No more kids?" Roy asked, tilting his head to see Riza with her eyes closed.

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah…no more kids," she said, before falling back asleep, but not before hearing a soft "damn," to the right of her.

------……----

Uh…I had another ending I could have gone with…but I think this one is slightly amusing. Anyway…REVIEW!


	4. 31 Home Cooking

#31 Home Cooking

------…….----

Mustang glared at the stove as if it was its fault that it had broken. _'Stupid thing,' _

"You sure you don't need any help, sir?" Riza Hawkeye walked in from the living room, making Roy jump in surprise.

Turning to his subordinate, he gave one of his boyish grins, and leaned on the still hot, stove, making him jump away and curse loudly, cradling his injured hand. Now he remembered why he never cooked.

Riza held back a laugh, as she walked over to him. "Let me take a look," she said, reaching for his hand.

"I'm fine Hawkeye," Roy stubbornly insisted, turning back to the stove, and poking what was supposed to be lasagna; by now it simply looked like a shapeless black lump.

Giving him a disbelieving look, Riza shrugged and went back into the living room of her apartment, to tend to whatever Black Hayate was barking about. "Just don't burn down my home, Colonel," she said.

Roy's eyebrow twitched, as the broken stove, shot out some flames out of the burner, and caught the already charred lasagna, turning it to nothing but ash. _'This is a disaster,' _Roy thought to himself, dumping a cup of water onto the burning dish. _'I think I'll be letting Hawkeye do the cooking from now on for our Thursday dinners.'_

Smelling something burning, Riza walked into the kitchen, to see Roy muttering something along the lines of, "Go to hell you piece of crap," before he put on his gloves and snapped his fingers, successfully turning her stove into ash.

"Colonel!" She yelled, making the midnight haired man turned to her calmly.

"Oh…Lieutenant Hawkeye…" He stored his gloves back in the pocket of his pants. "You need a new stove…why don't we go out tonight for dinner for once?"

Riza stared at the scene for a second before sighing and walking out the door with her superior. "Sure." No need to get angry. She hated that stove too, one of the reasons she only made dinner at Roy's place.

--------………-----

Review plz!


	5. 68 Song

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I also don't own the lyrics that appear in this drabble they belong to "The Calling" (the song is Surrender btw).

Surrender

--------………..-------

She had no idea what made her think of him whenever this song played. It just did. She silently sung along with the lyrics as she moved around her room, taking off her military uniform and kind of dancing as well as she moved her body gracefully about the room.

When the song ended, it started up again at the beginning; she had it on repeat.

"So, here we are, all alone…. As the wine makes you mine for the night," A low voice sang softly with the music, coming up from behind her and unclipping her hair, letting it fall to her mid back. "Soft is the way that you feel… And hard is the way that we breathe,"

Riza smiled softly and turned to face her Colonel. "May I ask why you are here Colonel? And in my room no less?"

In, out we're moving  
around with the dirt on the floor

I know

What I lack is devotion

Can't fight this up anymore

Mustang grinned and spun her around, catching her around the waste, and taking one of her hands in his. "Can't a Colonel come see his lieutenant when he gets off work?"

She put one hand on his shoulder, as the two danced in her room and he began to sing with the Chorus.

"We'll go surrender to the night…. We won't look back at our lives," Roy sang, twirling her out before catching her again.

"And when you sleep, I'll be there…." Riza sang as well, a small grin forming on her lips as she did so. She never thought she would be dancing with Roy Mustang in her room, and SINGING in front of him no less.

"To kiss your lips, to breathe your air," Roy sang, a grin also forming on his lips.

"How did you get into my apartment anyway, sir?" Riza asked.

Right or wrong, it must go on  
After this night, we'll leave it all behind

Roy twirled her again, his boyish grin still in place. "You gave it to me remember? After that night you saw me stumbling down the sidewalk drunk, you told me to come here whenever I needed to talk."

Now Riza remembered. It had been the night after Brigadier General Hughes's funeral.

"Two hearts beat as one, as I open my eyes…" Roy twirled her again before pulling her close. "Well do you want me to keep going? Cause I have already come all undone..."

Riza allowed herself to get lost in his embrace and the music and they continued to move gracefully about the room. Finally coming back to reality when they stopped moving, and the Colonel stopped singing.

We'll go surrender to the night  
We won't look back at our lives

"You look prettier with your hair down…" Roy commented, fingering a gold lock. "Why do you always wear it up in that clip?"

She looked into his midnight colored eyes, before answering with a slight smile. "Because, sir, it's part of my uniform…no hair touching the collar is against the dress code."

The Colonel looked thoughtful for a slip second before giving a slight shrug and began to move to the music once again.

And when you sleep, I'll be there  
To kiss your lips, to breathe your air

"With all due respect, sir, do you really think it proper to being in your subordinate's living quarters at this time of night?" Riza asked evenly, allowing him to lead her around the room in graceful movements, but he wasn't listening. Instead he began to sing again, softer than before.

"Right or wrong, it must go on… After this night, we'll leave it all behind." He grinned at her, knowing she was getting slightly annoyed that he had ignored her question. With one swift swoop, he captured her in a soft, sensuous kiss, before pulling back. He gave one of his trademark, boyish grins again, before releasing her. "Thanks for the wonderful dance Lieutenant, but I have a previous engagement I have to attend to. See you tomorrow," with that, he left her apartment, with her lips still stinging from where his lips touched hers.

Now she's calling  
And it hurts me to go  
Away from my favourite addiction  
There's no way that she'll ever know...

Roy walked out of the apartment and to where his car was parked. He was still in sort of a daze of what had happened. He could still feel her lips pressed against his. The thought of how soft her hair was, and how graceful her movements were as they danced made him smile, and look up to her apartment window, where he saw a solitary figure moving gracefully in and out of the frame as if she was dancing by herself.

"We'll go surrendering to our lives….When you sleep, I'll be there," Mustang continued the song from where he left off, as he climbed into his car. "To kiss your lips, to breathe your air… Right or wrong, it can't go on…. After this night, we'll leave it all behind"

But I'm still feeling  
Drawn to you  
In my dreams

As he pulled away from the parking lot, he couldn't help but take one last glance at the apartment, and giving a sad smile, knowing that nothing could ever happen. It just wasn't protocol.

So it seems  
The man in me always  
Gets his way  
Never pays  
For what he's done  
I need you now love, love, love  
I crave you now love, love, love

------………..-------

Padfootlet: Here's the 5th one! YAY! Don't forget to review! K?


	6. 23 Someone I want to Protect

#23 Someone I want to Protect

----------……-----

People often think of me as a womanizer. And I guess for the most part it's true. Even after a while I lost track of the number of women I have been with. Hell, there have been days where I've had 3 dates with 3 different women. None of them really meant much to me, they were simply a way I could escape military life.

But for once in my life I found someone that means something more than an easy lay. Someone I want to protect and love. Deep born eyes, golden hair that's always neatly kept up in that clip of hers. A stern tone and intimidating presence, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was the one woman I want to love and spend the rest of my life with.

I remember after Hughes's death, how alone I felt. After the funeral she put her arms around me and I told her I wouldn't be able to go on if she ever left me. She was the last thing I had left that kept me human in this world of military dogs, where the people you are supposed to be protecting hate you because of the corrupted government you serve.

I remember her taking me back to her apartment the night after the funeral when she found me stumbling down the sidewalk in front of her apartment drunk. She too me inside and we had coffee, and she assured me she would never leave me, and protect me even if it meant giving up her life. I wonder if I could do the same thing for her. Somehow I doubt I could. After all…I couldn't save Hughes.

-----……..---

Wow…it's been a while I think ne? Anyway…R/R! I don't know what to say about this one…


End file.
